Lyle C. Jackson (Step by Step)
Hypnotize - Biggie Smalls Lyle C. Jackson, or C.J. is a main character and the protagonist in Step by Step. He is a honest man that was transported to Summercreek High School as a refugee. A close friend of Nolan, the two's heads are better than one. A cunning man, and very outspoken, he ran a dealing system within Summercreek's refugee shelter. After going through some hardships, he rebounded, with a clean slate after the kingpin's murder turned into a cold case, Lyle took up the reins that held together the gangs in Indianapolis—even other cities in the state. He conducted his business as usual. He then began to develop secret alliances with two level-headed thugs, Derek and Dennis, however this band lasted shortly after Lyle was sent to to the high school. Not losing any time, he kept close ties with Nolan. During his time there, he went up to bat with Brock Menster. As their relationship went for a spiral, Lyle operated with Wayne, a biker who apparently was targeted by Earl, the same kingpin. Eventually his hands would fill up and spill, causing Lyle and Nolan to end up getting the short end of the stick, both apprehended and roughed up by Brock and his goons. As the two fought for control, and the school was bombarded by Molotov cocktails, Lyle risked his life to, successfully, lock Brock to a pipe near the school's loading bay, ending the man's reign. Personality Lyle C. Jackson was born into a low class neighborhood, afterwards he strengthened his smarts. He became known as a cunning man who some saw as a challenge. Lyle used his street smarts and schooling to benefit himself and Indianapolis's unfortunates. He hustled and was under control of a gang in the city, and the members found him fit to be their leader. Despite his gang activity, he sent off most of his profits to local charities. On off days, he and willing gang members took over volunteering locations and "cleaned" up the city. On the other hand, Lyle always has his ears open to suspicion. He seeks out hints in the air and he goes after them, showing that he has a determined attitude. He shows loyalty to his friends, but becomes a cold-hearted man in seconds when facing trouble against villains. When there is a loophole, he often seeks that loophole and barters his way out of risky situations, despite his tendency to have his dues pile up. On the other hand, Lyle ruled by a code of ethics. Background Pre-Apocalypse= He was raised in the run-down slums of Gary, Indiana. There, he was an easily recognized hoodlum by authorities. The police despised his antics as he was involved in gang-related violence, but he was never arrested because of his bribery and charm, not to mention his intense swagger. Dealing with business in Indiana, Lyle was caught up in a predicament with a certain gang rival, Big "E" Earl. While trying to manage, Lyle tried to adapt to the new Indiana where riots were spreading to. Cashing in on enemy rivals like Big E, he developed trusts with many peaceful rioters that had moved from place to place. Ultimately, he was hunted down by Big E and punished through severe beating. During recovery from his injuries, Lyle decided to take matters into his own hands. Later, he hatched a plan to shoot Big E to death with advice from Sanders, his mentor, and Derek Woods. Lyle later succeeded at the cost of murdering Big E, a fiancé, and gaining unwanted guilt. After Big Earl's death made headlines, Nolan and Dennis were arrested, but bailed out soon after. Lyle and Nolan were then sent to Summercreek High School's refugee center. There he socialized with most of the refugees and security and grew close ties with Wyatt Johnson. He was admired by the local community for his "antics", as he volunteered during times in need, though he was still viewed as a menacing man. Though, with Derek and Dennis gone, Lyle had to work closely with his former accomplice, Nolan. |-|Part One= When an afternoon struck as usual, Lyle and Nolan were exchanging rations and checking stock and discussing Wyatt's role in their operation. Nolan passed Lyle some candy bars for Sanders, who suspected that there wasn't even a Sanders in the refugee center. The two talked about how Frank, a caffeine addicted police officer at the refugee shelter, had fallen in debt with the two. Deciding what to do, their talks were suspended by an uproar of gunfire coming from the school's military station. The two immediately headed back into the school. They were then split up; Lyle assigned to help the guards outside and Nolan to stay put in the school's cafeteria. After he did some work, he searched for Wyatt and saw Brock order Wyatt to do the same as Lyle with the refugees. Lyle caught up to Wyatt just in time to find him and other soldiers mauled by the crazies. He followed Brock past the school and into the school's storage closet. After finding the sergeant severely injured, he put aside his anger and helped Brock get medical help. On the way to get to the clinic, Lyle defended himself and Brock from the crazies in one of the school's corridors before encountering Joseph with a girl and a boy. Later, he and Joseph waited in the school gymnasium because the school had become infested with crazies. He helped save Gordon Black after he was mysteriously shot. After that he went off to chill and smoke a dope. A week later, he was still dealing with the refugees. Because the refugee center began to run low on rations due to the massive rain storm, Lyle easily used up amounts of his treasure to trade within the shelter. According to Brock, Lyle had went to the gym lockers where his stash of rations were. There, Brock took Carter and another soldier to investigate. There they arrested and beat up Lyle, and took his rations. Lyle was shown in front of all the refugees, much to their confusion. Ultimately, Lyle was sentenced to a sort of 'community service' by going out of the school to fetch crates of food from the military trucks outside. However, this did not go as planned. Lyle managed to get the upper hand on Carter and keep him at bay. Then unexpectedly, a unknown man assaulted the school. Lyle kept to himself, conversing with Malcolm while Joseph helped him get to his feet. After Randy fled, Brock attempted to shoot Lyle, but then Nolan broke out of the crowd. Brock quickly had him apprehended, but Nolan instinctively killed Frank, the officer arresting him, and escaped. This brought panic to everyone, including Lyle. With Nolan out of the picture, Lyle was taken to the school's clinic where afterwards his fate would be decided. Rested up, Lyle woke up and found himself in the clinic with Nolan. Realizing that he was aching in agony, Lyle still tried to make an escape from the clinic, and asked Nolan if he killed Frank, seemingly alright with the decision. Once they got out of the clinic, they came across the aftermath of a battle, which led to the deaths of many, including Jose who was shot by Amanda Olson. Afterwards the school was set alight by Randy, as many people ran outside and were chased by infected. Lyle was split up from Nolan, stumbling over to the gymnasium until he wound up back in the main office, where he saw cars leaving the school. Trying to escape the burning building, he walked into the loading dock, and was followed and attacked by Brock. Chemicals, like bleach, burned Lyle during the fight, however Lyle managed and escaped out the loading door, and handcuffed Brock to a pipe. He worked up a tourniquet for Brock, and then left the school over a brick wall. |-|Part Two= As day turned to night, Lyle sought shelter in an empty construction zone. There, under a single roof, he rested. With his chest burning from the chlorine burns, and his lungs flaring up, Lyle did what he did best. He let the past turn to present, and watched as a man on the outside was captured and murdered by a pack of stray infected. While this happened, he recalled several cars fleeing from the school, including the two driven by Hector and Malcolm respectively go to King's Christian Church. Then, tempted by his stress, he smoked a cigarette and stared down the avenue as the man was eaten and the school continued to burn. Rested and bested from his wounds, Lyle came to hear voices around the building. These voices turned out to be Derek Woods and Dennis Johnson, his two previous accomplices. Scarface, the former, attacked Lyle and nearly beat him flat before Lyle managed to stop him. The three, reunited, then shared a bittersweet moment. Unaware to them at first, a pack of crazies had begun to enter the building. As that happened, they watched two cars--a police car and a basic--race away from King's Church. Fighting off the undead, the three made heir way to King's Church, after Lyle said he had "a place in mind". While there, crazies were getting into the church. When this happened, Lyle and the others plowed their way into the church after Ben Dunlap, a looter, forced his way through. After the looter was taken down, the lot of church survivors relocated into the church's second level. And as a way to strengthen his power around his accomplices (Nolan, Dennis, and Derek), Lyle played Russian roulette in front of them. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies and people *Big Earl Appearances Trivia *A bag of swag to obama for Lyle's gif swag. *Lyle's theme song is "Hypnotize" by Biggie Smalls. *Lyle is an upcoming contestant in the second season of UFSWhodunnit?. **For more information, check out his character page here. *According to the theory of swagitivity, Lyle has a swag rating of 11 on a scale from 1-10. *He is a playable racer in the hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. Category:Step by Step Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero